


Время для посещений

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Illnesses, Unrequited, open final
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Иногда достаточно всего лишь цветов и мандаринов
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	Время для посещений

**Author's Note:**

> Работа с one piece pairings battle 2014
> 
> Бета Laora

Тень от шторы углубляет черноту под глазами и складки вокруг губ. Нами привычно радуется, что не видит впалых щек; только сильнее обозначились скулы.  


Нами не любит больницы. Ненавидит навещать. С детства, когда почти с физической болью наблюдала, как медленно заживали раны заступившегося за нее Ген-сана. Те раны оставили уродливые шрамы, а Нами не любит больницы. Ненавидит, но каждый день приходит вместо того, чтобы идти вечером домой, и приносит цветы и мандарины.  


Иногда после больницы она идет развлекаться. С одинаковым выражением лица смотрит романтические комедии и драмы. Смеется с подружками в барах и отшивает нищих студентов — серьезную девушку интересуют только состоятельные мужчины, уже заработавшие ей на Порше. Которые могут отправить ее на Куршавель, а после свадьбы купить квартиру побольше (или коттедж? Она еще не решила). В случае развода половина имущества богатого человека будет приятным утешением. А что оставит бедняк? Ребенка, комнатушку и воспоминания. Возможно, приятные. С Санджи у нее нет даже их.  


Ему становится то лучше, то хуже. Иногда возле кровати появляется новая капельница. В такие дни он не приходит в себя, и Нами молча сидит у его изголовья. Она не может говорить с человеком, находящимся без сознания, хоть врачи и утверждают, что он все слышит. Нами это напоминает разговор с портретом Белльмере, поэтому она не произносит ни слова, только здоровается и прощается со спящим. Иногда Санджи приходит в себя и очень странно реагирует на ее появление, будто думает, что она сейчас растает. Друзья Санджи, с которыми она сталкивается в коридоре, говорят: просыпаясь, он каждый раз уверен, что посещение Нами ему приснилось. Со смущенным смехом эти ребята рассказывают, как разубеждают друга, а он радуется, «будто идиот». Нами мысленно соглашается, что Санджи — дурак. Ее посещения не добавляют ему ни шанса. Зачем ей нищий прилипчивый повар, способный лишь дарить ненужные цветы? Но она ничего не скажет. Не сейчас, когда врачи не дают никаких гарантий.  


Когда Санджи в сознании, Нами подолгу сидит у него. Она догадывается, что его друзья специально стараются приходить в другое время, и делает вид, будто ничего не замечает. Главное — больному хоть немного лучше. Он с глуповатой улыбкой поддерживает любую тему для разговора, которую она предлагает, лишь бы «Нами-сан» дольше не уходила. Нами думает, что он выглядит очень счастливым, когда видит ее в дверях палаты, каждый раз, словно в первый. Возможно, больше никто и никогда не будет так на нее смотреть.  


То, что Санджи бегает за ней, как хвостик, еще не означает, будто она должна его навещать, но бросить его — неправильно, верно? Говорят, от душевного настроя зависит выздоровление тяжелобольных, и оставить Санджи было бы бессердечно. Нами повторяет это себе каждый раз. Если она решит, что причина, по которой она приходит к Санджи, — симпатия, это станет концом для всех ее целей и планов на ближайшие пятьдесят лет.  


«Не буду же я, в самом деле, гладить ему рубашки, готовить детям завтраки и вязать носки», — эта мысль кажется ей очень смешной, и Нами улыбается про себя. Она не любит навязчивых мужчин.  


А потом случается рецидив, и каждый день у реанимации Нами встречает друзей Санджи — хмурых, напряженных. Она больше не приносит цветы, которые все равно не передадут, и сразу уходит, узнав новости. Ее раздражает, что эти люди общаются с ней, как «со своей», и обещают передать Санджи — «рыжая сестренка заходила». Но, по крайней мере, от них есть хоть какая-то польза.

_— Н… Нами-сан… Когда я поправлюсь… Я могу надеяться на взаимность?_


End file.
